The Path in this Shinobi's Heart
by XxRandmonFanXx
Summary: Meet Okato, a genin who is hoping to become a black ANBU. But something mysterious happens, and she is forced to choose between her training, or her loved one.
1. The Start

**CLAMIER: Okato is my own character. Nobody has a right to use her. I will not give permission for anybody to use her. Several ideas are my own. Please do not steal.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto and the other characters are (c)Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note: More chapters will be added! Please check often/3XxRandomFanXx**

I sat all alone in the back of the room. The room was so boring; I had to rely on a clock to give me some entertainment. It was all I could do from falling asleep. _God, will somebody PLEASE fast forward the clock---'_ I though as I sighed and put my head on the desk.

Suddenly, Iruka-sensai burst in. He was carrying a whole stack of papers. I sat up as quick as I could before I got in anymore trouble. He set the stack on top of his coffee colored desk. He looked up at the clock and sighed.

"Alright," I head him murmur. "Okato, did you know what you did wrong?"

'_Like hell yeah; I learned to embarrass you in front of the whole class more---'_

"Yes Iruka-sensai," I muttered as the clock continued ticking.

_He sighed once more._

"You will have to do 15 more pages than the other students. The pages are-_"he_ said but suddenly stopped for a moment. I could hear quite tiptoes outside of the door. All of a sudden a smoke bomb flew in. Nobody could see a thing.

"Hey, thanks Naruto!" I shouted as I quickly unlatched the window.

"Wait, you were a part of this?" Iruka-sensai asked.

I just smiled and ran off. I could hear Iruka screaming for back-up.

"Dam that girl. When I find her I'll make her run 3000 laps around the whole city, Naruto too!" Iruka swore. All of a sudden, a door swung open. Since Iruka's vision was blurred, so he couldn't see the figure clearly. The figure had long straight brown hair, pale blue eyes, and was carrying an unusually large backpack. But as soon as he heard her voice though, he knew who it was, Okato! Without thinking, he lunged for the figure. As soon as he touched her, she started to fade away.

'_An illusion---'_he thought.

"Man, I wish she could use her abilities to do something better than pull pranks with Naruto and the gang," Iruka muttered. "Oh well, at least I know whose class she should be in now!"

I had run along way from the academy. I smiled to myself. It was such a great prank! And even better, I made Iruka look like an idiot! Tomorrow, I knew, was going to be another plain day. Iruka yelling at me, getting detention, getting straight scores on my exams… Yep. I was sure it was going to be another boring day. Oh well. I quickly slipped into my shoes and walked out. I had plans to meet Hinata and Tenten at my favorite restaurant, Ichipaya.

"Sorry I'm late!" I cried.

"Ya know, you should really stop getting detention?" Tenten suggested.

"Y-yes O-okato-chan," Hinata agreed.

I sighed. They were too used to a comfortable, regular life. They would never understand the thrill of pulling a good old prank.

"Look. You guys would never realize how comfortable your life is until you live the harsh life," I hotly explained. I could hear Tenten mutter something about me having a comfortable life too.

"Fine. We will never realize it ok? Anyways, who are you hoping to get paired up with in your team?" Tenten asked.

"W-well, a-anyone would be f-fine," Hinata quietly stated. I could feel that she was hiding something from us.

"And you?" Tenten questioned me. "I bet you're hoping to be with your precious Sasuke-kun, eh?"

"Uh... Anyways what do you want at Ichipaya? My treat," I quickly said as I tried to change the subject without them being suspicious. I could feel myself turning 3 shade of red. Ok, maybe I DID want to be paired up with Sasuke-kun. But to me, I was completely different. I did not like him of his looks or "cool" attitude. No, I liked him for his skills, reliability, and logic. We quickly ate, and split up. They had homework to do while I had to clean up my apartment room. On the way here, I met up with some unknown strangers.

"Hey, there goes the freak, Okato! Stay away from her; you don't want to become dumb do you? Where are your parents Okato? Whoops! I forgot! Dead," they mocked me. All of a sudden my happy spirit disappeared.

"You'll pay for what you said," I said in a voice I had never heard before. I lifted my arms up and dragons of some sort rose up, and with a flick of my finger, they charged at the men. It was weird. I had never taken pleasure in watching somebody else suffer. Yet, here I was now, laughing my head off as my dragons past through them, gnawing at what little spirit they had left. Then when I was going to deliver the finishing blow, I collapsed. The men collapsed. The last thing I remember was being picked up by somebody who said, "Impressive work. I never knew you had it in you." Then everything went black.


	2. The Gang

_Where, where am I? Am I dead---'_I thought. I weakly strained myself to sit up and open my eyes. And who was there next to my bed stand? Naruto with a package of flowers. I thought I was hallucinating!

"Heard you got in a bit of a fight, eh?" Naruto teased. His tone was serious, yet humorous. I shook my head, unable to tell him the truth.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I just well, sorta collapsed from stress, you know?" I replied, half lying. I didn't want him to worry about me. His grades were low enough. He couldn't afford to take another blow. Pretty soon after talking along time to Naruto, he made an excuse and left. Then everything else was, well, plain. I just ate and took a nap. When I was about to end the harsh day with my 10 hour sleep, I heard footsteps outside my door. I quickly got up; alert and ready if any intruders were in. I grabbed the kunai next to me. Slowly, the door creaked open. Who was it going to be? A dark enemy? Who?

"S-sorry for c-creeping up on y-you like t-that, O-okato-chan," said the familiar voice.

"Hinata! You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" I sighed as I put down my weapon.

"I tried to convince her to see you tomorrow because you'd probably be sleeping by now. But, well, you know," Tenten stated to clear up any confusion. It was just like them to scare me when I'm injured.

"Haven't you guys got homework to do?" I asked. "Or did you come to ask me to do your homework?"

"Y-yes, you are r-right, O-Okato-chan. We do have h-homework. B-but when we h-heard you w-were in the h-h-hospital, we d-decided to come s-see you first," Hinata stammered.

"Yep. I luckily convinced Gai-sensai to let me off early. You should have seen the look on Neji and Lee's faces!" She teased. She did the perfect imitation of Lee complaining how they were in the springtime of youth. We all giggled. It was a treat to have a good laugh again ever since what happened yesterday.

"Man, I wish I was there to see the look on his face! Anyways, we all have to get some rest, so you should be heading home before it turns morning," I quickly suggested when I realized what time it was. We all said our goodbyes and I quickly lay down. Who knew what tomorrow had in stores for me. Would people reject, or possibly even fear, me after what happened? With all my heart, I reassured myself that everything would go perfectly fine.

In the morning, who came to pick me up for school? Naruto did! He said he would tag along with me as a "bodyguard". I stared at him. Something suspicious was going on, and I don't know what.

"I'm watching you," I said as I quickly packed my things up. I had pre-dressed the other night so I slept in my school clothes. He looked bewildered from the sudden question. I still allowed him to eh, "protect" (in his term that is; more like escorting though) me to school. I had to admit, I was just a bit scared about what Iruka-sensai was going to do to me. I mean, he was overtaken by 5 simple students. That was been truly embarrassing, All of a sudden, Kiba Ambushed Naruto. It was a surprise attack.

"Hurry Okato! Dodge!" Naruto shouted to me, as if he didn't know the people ambushing was our friends. I merely just stood there, since I knew nothing would happen to me. I mean, one was lazy; one was too intent on eating potato chips, and the last one who had the most energy already attacked. I just merely stood there, knowing that no harm would come my way. All of a sudden, Shikamaru came out of the bushes with his hands in the air and stupidly growled like a grizzly bear. Now THAT was what surprised me. He actually got his lazy ass of the ground?

"What the hell did you do to Shikamaru?" I ordered Kiba. He smiled.

"So ya noticed, eh? Well, I actually got to convince him that we should give you and Naruto a nice warm welcoming," Kiba laughed.

"Oh come off it you guys. I will not get a laugh about you guys giving us a sneak attack. Anyways, come on! We'll be late for class!" I said. They all stared at me like I was stupid or something.

"Ahh, Okato? Today's Saturday, ya kow?" Shikamaru explained to me. I was FURIOUS,

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" I screamed, making them all quiver in fear. "WHY THE HELL DID'NT YOU TELL ME??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD BE DOING RIGHT NOW???"

"Well, we thought that Naruto told you to get outa bed and come join us for a dip in the beach. We never knew he didn't tell you!" Kiba stammered, obviously afraid of what I would do to them. I faced Naruto.

"And you?" I demanded from Naruto. "What's your story?"

"How Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"Umm. Well, you see, um, I was afraid that you wouldn't get out of bed , well, I couldn't let them down, Because, well, we still don't um, know how to swim," Naruto quietly explained. "You promised to um, teach us. And because, well, I uh don't know how to put this, but tomorrow, we. Oh forget it. Shikamaru, explain please?"

"Huh. How troublesome. Tomorrow we are going to get sorted into our classes and the day after that, gradution. Then the day after THAT, separation," He sighed. "Oh yeah, by the way, have you seem Choji?" The color drained from my face. Tomorrow is our classes??

"Oh my god! I have to go now! I'll teach you how to swim today at 4 pm sharp! Meet me at my house!" I screamed as I ran off. I had completely forgotten! I needed to finish my outfits before it was too late! As soon as I got home, I took out the unfinished outfits and my sewing kit. Quickly, I started to sew.

4 pm arrived too early. I had barely finished 30 outfits when they arrived. I quickly changed into a bathing suit, packed extra clothes and towels, and hid the outfits. I quickly stepped out to be greeted by my eager team dressed in bathing trunks. I sighed as I led the way to the beach.

_How did I ever get myself into this mess---'_ I thought.


End file.
